


Bring It

by kwonbagel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confused Kim Mingyu, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Seventeen - Freeform, Shy Jeon Wonwoo, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Student Jeon Wonwoo, Student Kim Mingyu, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, meanie, mingyu has bad hand writing, thanks toe for the prompt even though it was originally chensung, wonwoo is prepared to fight, woozi is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonbagel/pseuds/kwonbagel
Summary: Wonwoo finds a letter an anonymous letter on his desk saying they want to fight.





	Bring It

“Since when do you make lunch?” Wonwoo dropped his books onto the table and sits next to Minghao.

“Junhui made it for me,” Minghao, red in the face, looked up from his sandwich. He had found it inside his locker with a phone number attached.

“Hey, isn't he the senior on the soccer team who you’re always ogling?”

“I don’t-” Wonwoo wiggled his eyebrows and Minghao flipped him off. “Don’t you have more important things to worry about than my love life?” Minghao holds up the letter with chicken scratches on it. Wonwoo had walked into homeroom that morning to find a letter on his desk. It was hard to make out what it read due to the chicken scratch handwriting. All that could be made out was  _ on the roof _ and  _ after lunch _ . Wonwoo assumed someone was challenging him to a fight because god forbid anyone like the quiet guy always in the back of the class.

“Right, time to shove a bitch off the roof,” Wonwoo’s face hardened and he cracked his knuckles.

“That was so lame and a little extreme, don’t you think?” Minghao rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich and continues to talk.

“Can you not? You’re removing the dramatic buildup.”

“You already do that when you brood.”

“It’s cool and mysterious,” Wonwoo huffed defensively.

“It’s fucking stupid.”

“Whatever this dude better be bi and ready to die,” Wonwoo left for the roof, attempting (and failing) to look cool as he walked.

“Heteros and their stupid masculinity.” Minghao snickered when Wonwoo tripped over his own foot. “I guess I’m going to need a new best friend soon.”

 

~

  
  


Kim Mingyu  _ really  _ liked Jeon Wonwoo. They have known each for seven years, but were only ever classmates to each other and rarely had a reason to speak to one another. But Mingyu just knew he liked Wonwoo from those few encounters. It was an amazing feeling he felt by how Wonwoo causes his head to spin and made the floor disappear from under him.

It was Jihoon who had threatened him into confessing with something around the lines of “I will smear your insides with tuna, hang a fishing hook down your throat, and hook out your organs one by one if you don’t get that ass and keep complaining about your fucking feelings.” Mingyu tailed it to Wonwoo’s homeroom whilst hastily writing a confession letter.

Mingyu started to smile when he sees Wonwoo but then it vanishes as he noticed him glaring. “Hey, thanks for-” Mingyu began to say but was cut off by a punch.

Wonwoo cradles his hand, “Fucking beanpole.”

“What the fuck,” Mingyu, who touched his cheek as pain flared up, was speechless.

“You literally gave me letter challenging me to a fight, what else did you expect,” Wonwoo swung at him again but this time Mingyu ducked.

“No!” Mingyu cried. “The actual fuck, you sadist! For a bookworm, you can’t read.”

Wonwoo hesitated with his next punch, “What?”

“I like you! I was going to confess to you.”

“Oh shit,” Wonwoo face goes blank.

“Oh shit indeed,” Mingyu laid down on the concrete as if he was dying.

  
  


~

  
  


“You’re such a meanie,” Mingyu winced as he placed the ice pack to his face. Nurse Boo started off as if he’s in the office.

“Sorry, your handwriting is just really bad,” Wonwoo mutters, head bowed as cheeks are flushed red.

“You know, you could always make it up to me…” Mingyu had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“No.”

“Why not!” Mingyu whines.

“I’m not going to break out in dance with you like High School Musical. And wipe that look off your face, I’ve known for you for seven years,” Wonwoo says with a hint of a smile and Mingyu pouts.

“Would you at least go on a date with me then,” Mingyu nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

Wonwoo grabbed his hands, stopping him. “Of course, Gyu,” Wonwoo’s face was dusted with red and Mingyu melted.

“You’re so cute,” Mingyu pulled a reluctant Wonwoo into a hug.

“If I didn’t like you so much, I would rip out your intestines and you them as a jump rope,” Wonwoo said in a soft voice as he smiled.

“Why is everybody threatening my organs today?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wronged meanie with this fic.


End file.
